Conventionally, conformability of a passenger of a vehicle is harmed by nose diving and swinging back when the vehicle stops, wherein the nose diving is a phenomenon in which a front wheel end of a vehicle falls downward. To solve this problem, a control is performed in PTLs 1 and 2 in which deceleration of a vehicle is suppressed just before the vehicle stops.
Especially in PTL 2, in order to surely stop the vehicle while suppressing the deceleration when a vehicular speed is close to zero, a control is performed in which the deceleration of the vehicle is suppressed, subsequently maintained for a predetermined time, and after that, a brake force is increased to surely stop the vehicle.